


Current Worries, Future Unknown

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, spoilers for chapters 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for fallenwithstyle from tumblr, with the request of </p><p>Gerascophobia – fear of growing old or aging; using the original generation dragons. Spoilers for Chapters 100+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Current Worries, Future Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Preocupaciones actuales, futuro incierto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031929) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



"How long has it been since we took that blood?" Shuten looked up from where he was sharpening one of his knives, eyes narrowed. Guen was looking down at his hand, frowning slightly and rubbing at it. It hadn't bothered him in awhile… 

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, putting his materials aside and staring at his fellow dragon. "It hasn't been that long, you know. I'm still in my prime, although I don't know about you…" He looked almost concerned. "Thinking about settling down and having kids already?" 

Guen snorted and shoved that thought aside quickly with a quick wave of his hand. "No, not looking for something like that and it's still too unsettled to even think about that." Plus there was Hiryuu. It was hard to admit, but no one else would sit in his mind with Hiryuu there. He couldn't imagine devoting himself to another person. "The dragon blood didn't give any of us immortality, though," he pointed out. "We're not going to be around forever to watch over Hiryuu…" he had to force out the words, not liking how the pain of that idea cut so deep. He couldn't imagine Hiryuu leaving them alone, nor could he imagine being taken down and not being able to watch over Hiryuu. Who would protect him if not them?

Zeno stared at the two of them, eyes gone wide for a moment as he seemed to come to some rapid conclusions, but didn't voice anything at the moment. Neither one of them noticed, but Abi looked over, raising an eyebrow. Zeno quickly shook his head. Abi could be way too perceptive sometimes. 

"Our strength hasn't diminished any," Abi pointed out calmly. "And once Hiryuu rejoins his brothers in the heavens, we will have done our duty and the kingdom itself will thrive. Look at his wife and child; they are already strong people that are changing the structure of the kingdom, just by learning." 

"Our blood is only bound to Hiryuu," Zeno said quietly. He didn't want to think about Hiryuu dying, even if he was mortal and growing older. How old had Hiryuu chosen to be when he led the kingdom into change? 

"Yeah, but I mean—what's going to happen to us?" Guen flexed his hand. "It's not like I want a kid, but if I had one… would the power pass down and be able to watch over Hiryuu?" 

"You're thinking too hard," Shuten glared at him. "We're not going to die anytime soon and when we do, we'll have gone down while taking down the entirety of the enemy with us. All of us together can do whatever we want." 

Abi snorted lightly at Shuten's confidence and completely missing Guen's point. "I certainly don't want to die facing a bunch of barbarians that aren't able to see sense in correcting the kingdom. Hiryuu has a lot of faith in them and that makes me want to try harder as well." He looked thoughtful, gaze resting on Zeno for a long moment. "You are correct, though. We are hardly immortal and even our king is not. How to make sure that he is protected?"

"I'm sure that the heavens have something planned," Zeno said, peaceful. "They found us and we stand around Hiryuu and if we were to fall, we would still watch from above and guide those that came after us to make sure that Hiryuu and Hiryuu's kingdom was taken care of. We shouldn't worry so much about what comes after."

"….damn, kid. You really were a priest or something before you drank the blood, weren't you?" Guen said, voice shaking a little. Zeno sounded so sure of himself, as if the gods were speaking to him at that moment. 

Zeno laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I was a priest and that's how the Oruryuu found me. But I mean, we should faith in the heavens. They gave us this opportunity and I'm sure they'll have a way to make sure that their gifts to us, to this kingdom, don't go to waste."

Abi was the only one who saw the smile falter for a moment, the hands shake as Zeno looked down at them. Zeno said a lot of things about comfort and the dragons and heaven, but… 

Abi shook his head, pushing the worries away. Zeno was just as worried as the rest of them, but he was determined to at least to be able to do something in this little band of brothers. 

Worry about the day, not the week after, was what it all boiled down to.

Still, he felt a shiver run down his spine, as if his eyes suddenly saw much further than distance in miles, but the future yet untold.


End file.
